


Love Me Not?

by aussiemel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Really Happed during Paradise Lost when Harry and Jack were stranded on the moon with no human contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Not?

"Harry, God. Do that again" Jack told the man who was currently stroking his prostate, causing Jack to writhe and moan beneath him. It wasn't as if Jack actually liked the other man. It was more a relationship of convenience. They were fuck-buddies pure and simple.

If it weren't for Harry's stupid stunt, causing them to get trapped on this supposed Utopia, this never would have happened.

All thought suddenly lest lost Jack as Harry inserted another finger into his ass, gently stroking across Jacks prostrate causing Jack to go insane with need as he did so.

"God Harry, don't be a fucking tease. Fuck me already" Jack begged him.

"Getting a bit impatient there Jack?" Harry teased him, laughing lightly as Jack thrust his hips back impaling himself further on Harry's fingers.

"Get on with it Harry" Jack gasped out, pulling his knees to his chest to give Harry better access.

Harry squeezed some more of the sunscreen onto his hand, quickly coating his cock with the slippery cream. They had actually gotten lucky having something available they could use for lubricant on this dead Utopia.

Harry leaned down, kissing Jack roughly on the mouth, as he smoothly slid into Jack with two firm thrusts, causing Jack to cry out in pleasure.

Harry moaned deep within his throat as he slid into Jack's slick heat. Surrounded in Jacks moist heat Harry nearly came on the spot. It had been so long since he'd been intimate with anyone and Jack was tight and hot and so very good.

"God Jack you're so hot and tight" Harry grunted out as he broke the kiss.

"I'll kill you myself if you don't move your ass Harry" Jack panted out, clamping down his ass muscles on Harry to give him the message.

"Christ Jack, do that again and it'll be over before we start" Harry panted, sweat starting to cover his body as he started to slowly thrust into Jacks willing body.

Jack groaned loudly as Harry's thrusts increased in pace and force, hitting his prostrate with every stroke. Jack was close. He could tell Harry was also close as his pace increased again, each thrust becoming more erratic causing both men's breathing to increase to the point they were both panting.

Realizing how close he was Harry reached between their entwined bodies. Firmly grasping Jack's cock; stroking him firmly in time with his thrusts causing Jack to groan out loud as he climaxed, shooting his seed over his stomach and chest, causing Jack to clamp down on Harry's cock which was still embedded deeply within him.

Groaning deeply, Harry shoved deeply within him before stilling as he shot his seed deep within Jack, collapsing on top of Jack in an exhausted heap.

"Get off Harry, your heavy" Jack complained, then sighed as Harry slipped from his body.

"Gee Jack, ever the romantic" Harry told him as he laid down on the makeshift bed the two men had made.

"There is nothing romantic about this situation Harry" Jack told him getting up to get a cloth to wipe them both off with. Once he'd cleaned them both off he settled back down beside Harry, turning onto his side Jack had and an epiphany. He had been lying to himself before when he'd told himself that there was nothing between him and Harry except being Fuck-Buddies of sorts. If he was truly honest with himself he knew he was falling for the other man.

"Harry, I... I God I'm hopeless at this" Jack said scrubbing his hand across his face in frustration. He'd never been able to articulate his thoughts very well, now wasn't any exception. Giving up on finding words to describe his newly discovered feelings, instead he grabbed Harry around the face.

Kissing him deeply, and lovingly he poured every bit of feeling into the kiss that he could, willing Harry to understand what he couldn't say with words. Slowly Jack licked along Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance, to which he was given. Jack deepened the kiss, exploring the other mans mouth thoroughly trying to memorize ever detail. Sighing regretfully Jack broke the kiss looking deeply into Harry's eyes hoping the other man could see what he was feeling.

"I Love you too Jack" Harry said as they both slipped into a peaceful sleep for the first time since they'd arrived on the deserted Utopia.

~Finis~


End file.
